


Black flowers and pink piercings

by Nerdygirly



Category: Phan
Genre: Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirly/pseuds/Nerdygirly
Summary: A scared boy dan and a scary phil who what will happen (btw this is really shit so I don’t recommend u read this but I am just going to leave this here *sets down and walks away slowly*)There was a boy named Dan, dan was the most adorable person on the fricken planet. There was a boy named Phil, Phil was probably the most popular person but was a secret nerd underneath all of that leather. Now dan was always getting bullied because he was gay and the flower lord of all flowers. So that is the back story let's get into the story.





	1. ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ b̤̈ë̤g̤̈ï̤n̤̈ï̤n̤̈g̤̈ ö̤f̤̈ ï̤ẗ̤ ä̤l̤̈l̤̈

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know what you are thinking this is going to be another weird fan fic by some creepy person who isn't really part of the phandom but no I am a huge part of the phandom I have read way to many fan fics for my liking and literally watched all of dan and Phil videos including all of them on the gaming channel and this fic is going to have a lot of refrences so if u are not part of the phandom get ready to be confused

Dans POV I was chased into a part of the school that no one went to because everyone thought it was haunted. Of course I didn't believe this as I don't believe in anything about monsters, ghosts, or sadly even the good things like santa and the tooth fairy. Anyways, I didn't see who was chasing me until I was cornered and I saw who it was...it was Aden...if u don't know who Aden is he was a jock that I dated for a short time then I broke it off because he was being abusive and cruel. Well as you can probably tell he didn't take it very well and he just didn't accept it. He started to follow me and sometimes he would do something like spike my drink or put something in my food or do something to knock me out so he can do whatever he wants to me. I was always defenceless so I couldn't fight back I just had to stay, take the abuse, and try to find a way out...any way out...if I were to get out physically unharmed I would go out mentally harmed if I were to go out mentally unharmed I would go physically harmed. It was one way or the other. I could never stop getting hurt. As you should also know I have panic attacks and from what I go through every day they are quite frequent. He had me pinned up against the wall when he said how do you want to get out of this. All I said was "p-p-please l-leave me alone." He nodded and said "Ok then so you are not in the mood today I get it I'm not in the mood either but I have to do this because if I don't people will start asking questions like 'who is going to beat up dan if Aden doesn't' and 'can I beat up dan because Aden obviously isn't doing it'. Also if they try to hurt you they will hurt you less then I do and we can't have that, you have to learn your lesson don't you" I was standing there appalled by what he said, I knew he wanted to hurt me but not as much as he said he did. I knew he wanted to hurt me but I thought he loved me even though he abused me in the end of the day he was always up to cuddle and let me snuggle into his chest during movies. But I guess that was all just a big curtain he'd put up to block the hatred and cruelty behind those lighting eyes. He punched me in the face at least 7 times *not that I was counting^_^* then said he'd let me off early. As he walked away I started crying hysterically. I guess he noticed because then I noticed him walking straight for me. He held me up by my neck, I could barely breathe then said "don't cry it will make me look bad." Then with one loud swag I was being stuffed in a locker. This was obviously easy for him giving I wasn't so tall.i was trapped in there for god knows how long. It felt like years by I knew it had only been about 20 minutes. This was the longest I've ever been in a locked I was not feeling well. Was he coming back? Was I going to be stuck there forever? No one cares where I am ever since my parents found out I was.....wait did u hear that!? Someone walking outside. I started screaming like my life depended on it and I jade the noticed I had started crying a long time ago. Oh god I'm crying. Oh god oh god whoever it is will just stuff me back in the locked because I'm crying. Why am I such a little baby? And why am I still screaming? I don't deserve to be saved. I deserve to be locked in this locker for the rest of my days. Then I heard a click. Was someone trying to open the locker? Who even came here? Why were they here? Then the locker opened..the person who opened it was...scary?...cool?....weird?...hot. Yeah that's the word hotter that the freaking sun. I'm surprised the sun hasn't just given up because wow... I read the tag on his bag it read ...phil?


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello I’m am sorry to say I will not be finishing this if u want u can take the prompt and if u do can u send me it cuz I would want to read it my Wattpad is nerdygirly__ or u can jus link it in the comments section

hello I’m am sorry to say I will not be finishing this if u want u can take the prompt and if u do can u send me it cuz I would want to read it my Wattpad is nerdygirly__ or u can jus link it in the comments section

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped u guys liked it I know I am not a very good writer this is just for fun u can follow me on tumblr at nerdygirly01 also on twitter @phantrash00001 and my insta is mallorylawver also my snapchat is mally170 also my musical.ly is nerdygirly__
> 
> Comments give me life ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
